FAKE GROUP CHAT PD101
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: GC 1: Produce 101 S2 GC 2 : Produce 101 S1 & 2
1. Chapter 1

_Ceritanya ini gc yang dibuat baejin buat lanjutin imaginenya di fakestagram_  
 _._  
 _._

* * *

 **101s2 (101)**

 **jinyoung** : kam kam kam..

 **jinyoung** : kam everybody

 **jinyoung** : udah kan? Lengkap ini 101

 **roh kimon** : udah. Udah..kuy lanjutin. Penassaran ni

 **jinyoung** : bentar. Biar ramean dulu

 **jinyoung** : males kalo yang read baru 53 -_-

 **jinyoung** : nah uda rb 100. Oke cogan mulai. Jan ada yang motong. Motong = kick

 **jinyoung** : cuma **jihoon** yang boleh motong

 **donghan** **kim** : ga asik dong masa ga ada respon

 **hyunbinnie** : iye ah. Ga asik

 **jihoon** : kamu suka disiderin?

 **jinyoung** : ya uda bole respon tapi gaboleh rusuh

 **sanggyun** : oke

 **m00nb0k** : siap

 **Hyunwoosung** : /nyimak

 **jr gans** : key

 **jinyoung** : jadi gini, baejin ama jihun udah di dalem kebun binatang ini

 **jinyoung** : /gandeng **jihoon** jalan pelan lewatin akuarium" isi ikan

 **ponyo** : akuarium ya isi ikan gblk

 **hyunbinnie** : (flip table)

 **pwj** : lanjut jin **jinyoung**

 **jihoon** : fotoin dong bae /pose di depan akuarium isi ikan teri

 **jinyoung** : /fotoin incess jihoon/ cekrek cekrek

 **ren terbaru** : /nyimak

 **jihoon** : lanjut jalan sambil narik tangan baejin

 **dongho kang** : kesian ama yang jomblo (laugh)

 **jr gans** : untung bukan jomblo

 **jinyoung** : /ngikut incess ajah

 **jinyoung** : /udah sampe di akuarium terakhir/

 **jinyoung** : aku mules nih, ncess

 **jihoon** : yodah sana berak dlu. Aku tungguin diluar

 **yerinx** : ?

 **jinyoung** : bah

 **jinyoung** : kok ada yerin?

 **jinyoung** : left plis

 **jinyoung** : ini gc pd 101 s2

 **danik** : left aja sebelom di kick mbake yang nyasar disini

 **sanggyun** : kalo ada yerin nyasar kesini, brarti ada 1 yang belom join dong

 **jinyoung** : rasanya td pas mau inpit juga uda dicek ulang dah kok bisa ada yang nyasar ?

 **dewi cans** : aku tau siapa yerinx, dia nak pd101 s2 kok, cuma iseng caper aja. Dah biarin aja

 **yerinx** : yahh ketauan. Gaasik lo **dewi** **cans**

 **jr gans** : kuy lanjut **jinyoung**

 **jinyoung** : /masuk toilet/, /pilih bilik paling ujung, tutup pintu, lepas celana/

 **jihoon** : gosah detail juga kali buang airnya -_-

 **jihoon** : /nungguin di depan sambil buka ig/

 **dongho kang** : /lewat depan jihoon bawa baki isi es teh/ es teh mbak, es teh manis seger dua ribu aja sambil nunggu

 **jihoon** : /tampol **dongho kang** /

 **ren terbaru** : laki gua ditampol masa

 **jihoon** : gans menli gini panggil mbak

 **dongho kang** : ampun mbak, eh mas.. beli es teh nya ya saya lagi butuh duit ni, istri saya sedang hamil tua, butuh biaya banyak untuk melahirkan ?

 **jihoon** : yodah beli satu, eh dua ding. Dijamin ga beracun ya?

 **dongho kang** : /kasih dua gelas ke **jihoon**

 **jihoon** : /kasi dua lembar uang dua ribuan ke **dongho kang**

 **dongho kang** : makasih banget ya mas **jihoon**

 **jihoon** : iye iye. Dah sono pergi /ngusir **dongho kang** /

 **jinyoung** : /balik dari toilet sambil elus elus perut/

 **jinyoung** : kuy lanjut jalan **jihoon**

 **jihoon** : nih minum /sodorin satu gelas es teh ke baejin/

 **jinyoung** : makasih /ambil es teh dari tangan jihun terus dimakan/

 **dongho kang** : ngakak dulu, wkwkwkwk

 **ong sw** : makan es teh hahahaaa

 **danik** : ? ﾟﾤﾣ? ﾟﾤﾣ

 **jinyoung** : salah. Minum yang bener -_-

 **jinyoung** : kanjut

 **jr gans** : salah. Jancut yang bener

 **pwj** : -_-

 **ahs** : udah udah. Lanjut **jinyoung**

 **jinyoung** : /minum es tehnya sampe abis, lempar gelas kosongnya ke tempat sampah/

 **jinyoung** : duh mules lagi aku

 **jihoon** : kok sama?

 **dongho kang** : /kabur/

 **dewi cans** : dan acara deepwink jalan jalan ke kebun binatang kacau gegara es teh basi **dongho kang**

 **m00nb0k** : endingnya ga asik

 **jinyoung** : /ngibrit lari ke toilet/

 **jihoon** : /ke toilet juga/

 **jinyoung** : sepuluh jam di toilet

 **jihoon** : /pingsan/

 **ren terbaru** : ga asik endingnya gr" **dongho kang** ?

 **jr gans** : /dobrak bilik toilet **jihoon** , angkat jihoon bawa ke rumah sakit/

 **hyunbinnie** : ic paketu sok pahlawan

* * *

 _karena sepertinya fake chat disini jarang jadi kupublish disini_


	2. ww

**Pd101 (101)**

 **SEO SEONGHYUK** : kawan kawan, ada yang ?

 **kimyehyun** : saya belum

 **Kw 0n Hb** : belum juga

 **Taesong Gans** : yuhui

 **Bulankerdus** : blum saya

 **donghyunkim** : gmana ada apa mengapa siapa dengan siapa?

 **d0n9h4n** : ngantuk lumayan nih, tp masi nemenin taedong nugas

 **SEO SEONGHYUK** : main ww

 **d0n9h4n** : apa itu?

 _SEO SEONGHYUK invited Manusia Serigala to the group_  
 _Manusia Serigala joined the group_

 **d0n9h4n** : /create

 **Manusia Serigala** : Normal mode  
Game telah dibuat. Tekan tombol dibawah untuk bergabung.  
Bergabung

 **d0n9h4n** : /join

 **Manusia Serigala** : d0n9h4n berhasil bergabung

 **SEO SEONGHYUK** : /join

 **Manusia Serigala** : SEO SEONGHYUK berhasil bergabung

 **donghyunkim** : gangerticaramainnya

 **Bulankerdus** : gpp join ae hyun

 **Bulankerdus** : /join

 **Manusia Serigala** : Bulankerdus berhasil bergabung

 **d0n9h4n** : donghyun spasinya rusak?

 **Kw 0n Hb** : /join

 **Manusia Serigala** : Kw 0n Hb berhasil bergabung

 **donghyunkim** : yodah ajarin ya

 **donghyunkim** : /join

 **Manusia Serigala** : donghyunkim berhasil bergabung

 **Bulankerdus** : /pemain

 **Manusia Serigala:** pemain:  
d0n9h4n - Hidup  
SEO SEONGHYUK - Hidup  
Bulankerdus - Hidup  
Kw 0n Hb - Hidup  
donghyunkim - Hidup  
Total : 5

 **Bulankerdus** : gaada yg mau ikutan lagi biar rame?

 **Taesong Gans** : /join

 **Manusia Serigala** : Taesong Gans berhasil bergabung

 **kimyehyun** : ikutan dong jan main dlu

 **kimyehyun** : mo pipis

 **Kw 0n Hb** : join ae dulu keburu mulai

 **Manusia Serigala** : Game akan di mulai dalam 1 menit

 **kimyehyun** : /join

 **Manusia Serigala** : kimyehyun berhasil bergabung

 **Manusia Serigala** : Game akan di mulai dalam 30 detik

 **d0n9h4n** : /pengaturan

 **Manusia Serigala** : Pengaturan dikirim ke d0n9h4n

 **Manusia Serigala** : Waktu di ubah menjadi 90 detik

 **d0n9h4n** : /mulai

 **Manusia Serigala** : Memulai Permainan..

 **Manusia Serigala** : Peran telah dibagikan silahkan cek PM masing-masing

 **Manusia Serigala** : Semua warga berkumpul di balai desa, kemarin malam seorang warga telah mati tercabik-cabik oleh serigala. Warga ribut mendiskusikan siapa yang menjadi wolf nya, warga desa diberikan waktu 60 detik untuk berdiskusi

 **d0n9h4n** : wuih, siapa itu yang dicabik cabik

 **donghyukim** : gak ngerti gimana maksudnya

 **Kw 0n Hb** : gatau kita gak kenal, cuma nemu mayatnya, gosah dipikirin lah -_- **d0n9h4n**

 **Bulankerdus** : saya manusia biasa

 **d0n9h4n** : wkwkwkwkwk

 **kimyehyun** : saya mau ke sawah dulu bertani, sampai jumpa nanti

 **SEO SEONGHYUK** : bah, hahahaa...

 **danik** : ih pada main gak ngajak ngajak

 **kimyehyun** : yee sekarang baru nongol, telat mas **danik**

 **Kw 0n Hb** : ntar kl uda kelar main lg gw tag yang **danik**

 **Manusia Serigala** : Malam hari telah tiba sebagian warga desa telah tidur. Bagi yang mempunyai urusan malam hari kamu punya 90 detik untuk melancarkan aksimu.

 **danik** : oke say **Kw 0n Hb**

 **kimyehyun** : aksi saya sih bertani seperti biasa

 **SEO SEONGHYUK** : wah wah, siapa ini ww nya?

 **d0n9h4n** : bukan saya yang pasti

 **Bulankerdus** : yang nggak muncul brarti ww nya

 **kimdonghyun** : bingung gw

 **Bulankerdus** : taedong nih

 **d0n9h4n** : lagi nugas dia

 **Manusia Serigala** : Siang hari, matahari bersinar cerah warga dsa mempunyai waktu 90 detik untuk berdiskusi, menuduh, atau pun bergosip

Hari ke-1

 **Manusia Serigala** : Guardian berhasil melindungi seseorang malam ini. dan dia adalah Taesong Gans

 **d0n9h4n** : nah kan bukan

 **Bulankerdus** : ini guardiannya kalau bukan dia sendiri ya pacarnya pasti

 **kimdonghyun** : iyalah, yang laen mana mau ngelindungin manusia tak berfaedah kek dia

 **Manusia Serigala** : Senja telah tiba, matahari mulai terbenam sebagian orang sedang menyiapkan alat eksekusi warga desa diberi waktu 90 detik untuk memilih, hati-hati jangan sampai kamu salah memilih.

 **d0n9h4n** : siapa nih

 **Bulankerdus** : pilih siapa

 **Kw 0n Hb** : Jangan pilih saya

 **Manusia Serigala** : Taesong Gans memilih - d0n9h4n untuk di Gantung

 **d0n9h4n** : bah

 **d0n9h4n** : jahat banget pilih gw

 **kimdonghyun** : PUTUS PUTUS PUTUS

 **Kw 0n Hb** : ^ kompor

 **Manusia Serigala** : d0n9h4n memilih - Taesong Gans untuk di Gantung

 **Manusia Serigala** : Kw 0n Hb memilih - Taesong Gans untuk di Gantung

 **Bulankerdus** : wah.. Jelas bukan Taedong gitu loh

 **Manusia Serigala** : Bulankerdus memilih - d0n9h4n untuk di Gantung

 **Manusia Serigala** : kimyehyun memilh - Kw 0n Hb untuk di Gantung

 **Manusia Serigala** : donghyunkim memilih - kimyehyun untuk di Gantung

 **Manusia Serigala** : Warga terlalu banyak berdebat, keputusan mereka tidak bulat, tidak ada yang dieksekusi hari ini dan warga pun pulang dengan tangan hampa.

Malam hari telah tiba sebagian warga desa telah tidur. Bagi yang mempunyai urusan malam hari kamu punya 90 detik untuk melancarkan aksimu

 **SEO SEONGHYUK** : saya ketinggalan vote T.T

 **kimdonghyun** : nah kan

 **kimdonghyun** : gak ada yang digantung

 **Kw 0n Hb** : seneng wolf nya kl gini

 **d0n9h4n** : yang bikin vote nya imbang nih pasti wolf nya

 **danik** : lama, ngantuk gw

 **0n9** : tidur dong kl ngantuk

 **danik** : bah

 **danik** : mantan gw muncul

 **Manusia Serigala** : kimyehyun telah mati dicabik-cabik oleh Wolf. dan dia adalah Villager

Siang hari, matahari bersinar cerah warga desa mempunyai waktu 90 detik untuk berdiskusi, menuduh, atau pun bergosip

Hari ke-2

 **kimyehyun** : nah kan gw petani

 **danik** : wkwkwkwkwk...

 **Kw 0n Hb** : turut berduka cita buat mas yehyun

 **Manusia Serigala** : Senja telah tiba, matahari mulai terbenam sebagian orang sedang menyiapkan alat eksekusi warga desa diberi waktu 90 detik untuk memilih, hati-hati jangan sampai kamu salah memilih.

 **Kw 0n Hb** : vote DONGHAN SEMUANYA!

 **d0n9h4n** : wooi gw seer

 **Manusia Serigala** : Kw 0n Hb memilih - d0n9h4n untuk di Gantung

 **Manusia Serigala** : Taesong Gans memilih - d0n9h4n untuk di Gantung

 **Manusia Serigala** : d0n9h4n memilih - Kw 0n Hb untuk di Gantung

 **Manusia Serigala** : Bulankerdus memilih - d0n9h4n untuk di Gantung

 **Manusia Serigala** : donghyunkim memilih - d0n9h4n untuk di Gantung

 **Manusia Serigala** : SEO SEONGHYUK memilih - d0n9h4n untuk di Gantung

 **Manusia Serigala** : d0n9h4n diberi micin sampai mati karena dicurigai sebagai wolf. dan dia adalah Wolf.

Players:  
d0n9h4n Wolf - Mati  
SEO SEONGHYUK Traitor - Hidup  
Bulankerdus Beholder - Hidup  
Kw 0n Hb Seer - Hidup  
donghyunkim Villager - Hidup  
Taesong Gans Guardian - Hidup  
kimyehyun Villager - Mati

 **Manusia Serigala** : VILLAGER Menang Horeee!

 **Manusia Serigala** : game berakhir

 **Kw 0n Hb** : yeeeeeee menang

 **danik** : kuy main lagi  
 _read 8_

_..._  
*****


	3. 2

Pd101 (202)

hoho : selamat sore semuanya...

hoho :

hoho : mau minta pendapat. Hoho uda menli kan ini?

linlin : belom -_-

linlin : dan ngga akan pernah hoho jadi menli

pwj : numpang ngakak

hoho : jahat ya -_-

Danik : menli kok

Danik : tapi ya masih menli an Danik kemana mana. Wkwkwkwk

hoho : percaya Danik

sewoonnie ponyo : semua member s2 menli kok 😊

Danik : bilang aja pengen dibilang menli juga -_-

Justin H : justin juga menli

dongho kang : iye menli semua. Yang engga cuma gue, hyunbinnie ama Danik

mina kang : selamat hari kebalikan nasional

dewi cans : dewi menli 😄

ren terbaru : yang beneran menli senyum aja

doyeonie : masih sepi belom bisa setor notip ratusan

m00nb0k : masi belasan lom asik

m00nb0k : btw alamat dong di pc in

m00nb0k : yang belom. Kami tunggu segera

m00nb0k : rb 118

m00nb0k : sider deres 😢

.

. 

* * *

itu diatas ada foto tapi gatau bisa keliatan gk kalau disni T.T 


	4. 3

**Pd101 (202)**

 **.**

 **danik** : tanggal 10 woiii

 **danik** : 10 DESEMBER

 **on9** : iye iye inget

 **on9** : hepi besdei mantan tersayang

 **on9** : oops ?

 **on9** : mantan lucknut

 **danik** : hahaaaa... ? ﾟﾤﾣ? ketauan dah yang gamon

 **on9** : -_-

 **danik** : wkwkwkwkwk

 **danik** : cieee...

 **on9** : paan sih ?

 **nayoung** : wah gc rasa pc nih jadi ga ena mau ganggu

 **minkyung** roa : sini aku temenin biar ena **nayoung**

 **lgl** : pi besdei kang senter

 **lgl** : jan lupa traktirannya ?

 **Hwang MH** : hbd **danik**

 **minkyung roa** : sampe lupa

 **minkyung roa** : hbd **danik**

 **nayoung** : pi besdei **danik**

 **danik** : tq all ?

 **danik** : makan makan di rumah masing masing y

 **on9** : pelit yang ultah

 **danik** : biarin

 **danik** : pengen banget ya ditraktir cogan?

 **on9** : ngomong ma sapa? **danik**

 **minki terbaru** : met ultah **danik**

 **ha sung woon** : 생일축하해 **danik**

 **danik** : ngomong sama yang ngerasa aja **on9**

 **danik** : tq minki, sungwoon hyung

 **god sejeong** : pi besdei danik

 **on9** : untung ga ngerasa ?

 **lee daniel** : hepi besdei daniel hyung

 **danik** : tq daniel ?

 **Woojin** : happy birthday daddy ! **danik**

 **kwon hb** : pi besdei hyung

 **Mina Kang** : Happy Birthday **danik**

 **Dewi Cans** : Happy Birthday Oppa

 **Dewi Cans** : eh

 **Dewi Cans** : *hyung. Typo ?

 **danik** : wkwkwkwk... gpp. Tq

 **Woojin Park** : Happy Birthday Hyung ? ini kue dari woojin

 **Jaehwan** : Pi Besdei kang **danik**

 **Jeiar Gans** : Happy Birthray **danik**

 **Woojin Park** : birthray wkwkwkwk

 **Jeiar Gans** : eih typo ?

 **Shihyunnie** : Happy Birthday **danik**

 **Kentakun** : rame tumben -_-

 **DongHoKang** : tidur syg, uda malem **Kentakun**

 **Kentakun** : peluk dong **DongHoKang**

 **minki terbaru** : heh apa apaan ini

 **Kentakun** : /sembunyi di pelukan dongho/

 **DongHoKang** : /peluk Kenta erat-erat/

 **YoungMin** : i c ada yang nyelir

 **DongHoKang** : sssstt **YoungMin**

 **Sam_Muel** : Happy Birthday, **danik** hyung. Wuatb

 **Hoho** : pi besdei **danik hyung**

 **minki terbaru** : oke putus mulai detik ini **DongHoKang**

 **DongHoKang** : oke, siapa takut? **minki terbaru**

 **Dewi Cans** : ? ﾟﾤﾤ? ﾟﾤﾤ

 **Jeiar Gans** : incess cpc dong

 **lgl** : ga ada pc **Jeiar Gans**

 **Jeiar Gans :** situ incess? **lgl**

 **.**


	5. 4

**Pd101s2 (101)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ha sw** : good morning

 **jihoonnie** : selamat pagi

 **samwell** : sugeng enjang

 **ponpon** : 999+

 **jmbook** : who is popon?

 **shyunwoo** : gatau beb

 **jmbook** : hmmm ?

 **shyunwoo** : jan lupa sarapan beb

 **jmbook** : mager

 **shyunwoo** : mau kubeliin sarapan?

 **shyunwoo** : mau apa? Bubur ayam? Soto? Nasi gudeg?

 **jmbook** : Maunya kamu ?

 **jmbook** : yang jomblo jan gumoh ye

 **shyunwoo** : masih pagi beb ?

 **jmbook** : napa emg kl pagi?

 **shyunwoo** : gpp beb. Kasian yang jomblo ?

 **shyunwoo** : jadi mau dibeliin sarapan apa?

 **jmbook** : mau masakannkamuaja yang

 **shyunwoo** : aku mandinterus otw ksana y

 **jmbook** : gosah mandi. Justru aku suka aroma tubuh khas bangun tidur kamu

 **ponpon** : pacarannya di pc aja plis! **shyunwoo**

 **shyunwoo** : hmmmm

 **jmbook** : yang jomblo sirik ?

 **ponpon** : sori ye. Aing ga jomblo

 **jmbook** : amoso ga jomblo? **ponpon**

 **ponpon** : iya dong. Ketinggalan berita lu

 **jmbook** : btw lu siapa sih?

 **ponpon** : astaga

 **ponpon** : lu ga kenal gw?

 **jmbook** : hehehee...

 **ponpon** : au ah. Popon mo berak ae. Papaiii moonbok yang ga kenal popon

 **jmbook** : byeeee

 **hwang mh** : hadeh -_-

 **shyunwoo** : aku uda di depan beb

 **jmbook** : okeee

 **minki terbaru** : sebagai seorang jomblo saya merasa menderita berada di gc ini

 **roh th** : emang minki gajadi ?

 **minki terbaru** : gatau tuh sanggyunnya pehape

 **sang** : males ah

 **sang** : masa cogan dapet bekas

 **gwanghyun** : bekas asal berkualitas

 **sang** : ogah -_-

 **gwanghyun** : bekasnya paketu jg

 **sang** : uda bekasan kang bandit juga

 **jeiar gans** : hahahaa...

 **jeiar gans** : jan lupa pj nya **gwanghyun**

 **minki terbaru** : gw bukan barang bekas -_-

 **gwanghyun** : aduh -_-

 **jeiar gans** : **on9** juga jan lupa pj

 **yongguk longguo** : ehem...

 **shihyun** : tes

 **yongguk longguo** : suk sayang

 **hyunbin** : wah wah pagi pagi pada pacaran disini. Prihatin cogan aja yang jombs

 **dongho kang** : merasa tersindir

 **taeminnie** : balikan kuy **sang**

 **sang** : serius pc **taeminnie**

 **ponpon** : rame

 **jahe1** : kuy umbar kemesraan disini juga **ponpon**

 **jmbook** : bah

 **jmbook** : ponpon ini siapa sih

 **jahe1** : bini gua

 **jmbook** : jisung?

* * *

 _Dan selanjutnya chat terakhir moonbok cuma rb 100 tp ga aada yang balas sampai keesokan harinya ?_ _ﾟﾘﾂ_ _?_ _ﾟﾘﾂ_


	6. 5

**Pd101 Boys (101)**

* * *

 **bulan kerdus** : gays

 **bulan kerdus** : undangan sent ya

 **bulan kerdus** : yang merasa belom terima undangan bs ngomong ke saya

 **bulan kerdus :** trimakasih

 **danik** : gays ya 😂

 **shyunwoo** : pake u plis

 **Ujin Kecil** : ato pake e

 **guan*lin** : nanyanya kok kesini ga ke gc yg s1&2 aja. Emang ciwi ciwi s1 ga pada diundang?

 **bulan kerdus** : oiya. Lupa. Hahhaa...

 **cutehoon** : aing suthah thelima unthananna

 **baejin** : ^ geli hoon

 **sewoonyo** : belom cek kotak surat

 **sewoonyo** : aing mo daftar jadi bride's maid bole? bulan kerdus

 **kwon hb** : kalogitu aing jadi pager ayu y? bulan kerdus

 **on9 sw** : aing pengapitnya dah

 **bulan kerdus** : nganu

 **bulan kerdus** : bride's maid nya dari boys under moonlight

 **bulan kerdus** : pager ayunya fear team + call me baby 1

 **guan*lin** : mmpus

 **jeiar :** aing ga baca, aing pake panci

 **tataemin** : 21 taemin ada acara. Maapkeun 🙏

 **seonglee kim** : wah wah tidak setuju daia

 **dongh4n** : wah wah tidak setuju rinso

 **yoon hisuk** : maap. Saia lagi di amerika. 😭

 **Jwoncheol** : waduh

 **bulan kerdus** : gapapa suk yoon hisuk

 **kwon hb :** apaan? Jadi bride's maid. Oke deh.

 **danik :** bah setuju dia ^

 **Jwoncheol :** dadakan bat

 **yehyyn** : jauh jauh hari kek ngomongnya

 **bulan kerdus** : yang bisa aja deh. Yang bersedia aja.

 **bulan kerdus** : yang oke pc me/ hyunwoo ya

 **sewoonyo** : uda ponpon terima nih undangannya

 **bulan kerdus** : sip dah sewoonyo

 **guan*lin** : wah ada dresscode nya. Warna khaki. Gapunya gw

 **UJIN BESAR** : 999+

 **YooHoHo** : kita cari baju warna khaki ntar kuy guan*lin

 **danik :** ckk UJIN BESAR

 **Ahs** : ic BESAR

 **Ujin Kecil** : merasa kecil -_-

 **kwon hb :** ambigoe

 **danik :** gw besar

 **kwon hb :** gw lebi besar

 **sewoonyo** : ponpon lebih besar lagi

 **cutehoon** : yang paling besar nyimak aja dah

 **yoonjs :** apaan nih pada bahas besar besar. Galaik

 **bulan kerdus :** hmmmm

 **no_thyun :** ada yang tau kemana perginya ha ?

 **bulan kerdus** : jasa pritek ha_swoon

 **baejin** : kemana perginya ha sungwoon ya? (Baca pake nada yang di teletabis)

 **Ujin Kecil** : ujin gatau teletabis. Ujin taunya upin opin

 **MINhyun** : 839

 **MINhyun :** ckk

 **MINhyun** : tq

 **MINhyun** : mandiri

* * *

update ngebut karena sebenernya ini uda sampe part 11 di wp, lupa blum copas kesini


	7. 6

**Pd101s2 (101)**

 **,**

 **iwung** : gabut

 **iwung** : main kuy

 **hbin** : i c main ?

 **jmbok** : yang maren datang ke nikahan saya dan hyunwoo, fotonya bole share sini dunk

 **yehyunnie** : kok malah yang nikahan yang minta?

 **jeiar** : wait wait

 **jmbok** : belom jadi fotonya -_-

 **dewie** : tuh di **jeiar** banyak

 **dewie** : kirim yang dewi nya cans aja, yang komuk ancur gosah kirim

 **jeiar** : siap ncess **dewie**

 **on9** : kuy main **iwung**

 **on9** : gabut jga nih

 **danikk** : main apaaan nih?

 **jeiar** :

 **danikk** : gw jg gabut

 **jmbok** : astaga ?

 **danikk** : njir

 **danikk** : joy ?

 **danikk** : sekseh

 **jeiar** : itu foto pas di nikahannya moonbok hyunwoo jga

 **shyunwoo** : ?

 **dewie** : -_-

 **mhyunhwang** : besok lu pake bikini wi **dewie**

 **sewoon_j** : paketu ternyata ya -_-

 **Gun heeeee** : rupanya selama ini paketu hanya pencitraan

 **iwung** : ^ duain

 **iwung** : maunya main apa? **on9 danikk**

 **jmbok** : foto kita lah maksudnya

 **jmbok** : jan foto mc seksinya

 **jahewan yth** : nih ada

 **jahewan yth** :

 **jahewan yth** : waktu howons duet nyanyiin lagu paporit kedua mempelai

 **jeiar** : foto foto yang laen kehapus tuh. Sisa itu doang, hehehee...

 **dewie** : jadi foto aku jg kehapus?

 **jeiar** : iya ncess

 **jmbok** : -_-

 **jeiar** : ntar poto lagi ya ncess

 **sam kim** : di hape aku ada kok foto km **dewie**

 **sang gyun** : kadang emang mantan tu lebih ...

 **jeiar** : gosah kompor ya

 **jeiar** : gw mantannya taemin kl lo lupa

 **sang gyun** : /kabur/

 **minki terbaru** : mantan gw jg kl kalian lupa

 **sewoon_j** : nah ada potonya ?

 **jeiar** : iy iy yg bangga jd mantan gw **minki terbaru**

 **ahs ucup** : 389

 **danikk** : cck cup

 **woojin besar** : selamat sayang

 **woojin besar** : apanya yang cocok ay? **danikk**

 **on9** : ay? Ay? Ay? Wow!

 **jeiar** : wah wah...

 **ahs ucup** : oh gitu.. cukup tau aja deh

 **woojin besar** : typoitu. Jempol kirinya kecepetan. Kebalik dah jadinya a ama y nya

 **woojin besar** : masa iya gw ama daniel -_-

 **ahs ucup** : kali aja abis adu bokong jadi cinta

 _ahs ucup left the group_

 **yongguk** : lah

 **yongguk** : gegara typo

 **danikk** : dahal baru ngetik mo jelasin. Uda lep

 **woojin besar** : pc dia hyung, bantu jelasin

 **baejin young** : dasar uke suka ngambek

 **sang gyun** : ^ dirinya jg uke dhl

 **jihoon jihun** : iy baejin ukenya jihoon

 **lgl** : ada apa nih kok rame?

 **lgl** : cogan ketinggalan apa aja?

 **lgl** : males scroll

 **lgl** : kok jadi sepi?


	8. 7

**Pd101s12 (202)**

 **.**

 **niju :** hae hae

 **danik** : hae jg

 **pucu** : sepi

 **yunie** : kek hati

 **dewi3** : unttung hati saya rame

 **jeiar** : karena afa saaya yang meramaikan

 **danik** : sampe typo ya

 **jihoon cute** : saking semangatnya paketu

 **donghokang** : ramaikan

 **KHB** : BAKARRRRR

 **yunie** : manteman

 **yunie** : ada yang tau gak?

 **niju :** disitu ujan ga?

 **niju** : sini ujan deres

 **danik** : gerimis

 **pucu** : terang sih

 **niju** : genteng pada bocor

 **yunie** : cara ngusir cicak?

 **niju** : kasur gw basah

 **on9** : malem mana bisa terang ogeb

 **danik** : yang sabar ya jin ya

 **niju** : nice

 **niju** : gw tidur di lantai

 **pucu** : wah cicak

 **niju** : atau sofa

 **ponyosewoon** : bingung bacanya

 **pucu** : ya maksudnya ngga hujan gt

 **yunie** : jijik kan

 **chungha** : wah wah...

 **haknye0n** : tumbenan ini rame

 **on9** : cicak gabisa diusir yun

 **sohye** : cecan nyimak

 **danik** : kasurnya dipindah ogeb

 **pucu** : duh malem malem ngomongin vicak

 **niju** : vicak -_-

 **taeminnie** : halo loha

 **taeminnie** : asem disiderin

 **taeminnie** : semaleman gaes

 **taeminnie** : yang read 181

 **taeminnie** : yang bales gaadaa

 **taeminnie** : astaga

 **sanggyun** : ni aku bales deh yang

 **taeminnie** : emang cuma sanggyun yang ngerti

 **sanggyun** : astaghfirullah

 **sanggyun** : rb 200

 **taeminnie** : parah

 **taeminnie** : sider deres

 **sanggyun** : dahal semalem rame

 **taeminnie** : aing sepi masa

 **sanggyun** : wkwkwkwk

 **on9** : ena ya

 **on9** : gc rasa pc

 **danik** : ^ yang jones cembokur

 **on9** : kaga jones ye

 **yunie** : kak ong kan sama yunie skarang

 **yunie** : iya kan kak ong?

 **on9** : iyain

 **taeminnie** : cieee...

 **taeminnie** : daniknya yang jones skarang

 **yunie** : ih kok gitu jawabnya sih kak ong

 **KHB** : danik kaga jones.

 **yunie** : ? ﾟﾘﾢ

 **danik** : mam to the pus lo on9

 **KuanL** : yaaah pacarnya ngambek

 **yunie** : off dl ya. Babay

 **pucu** : rame lumayan pagi pagi

 **pucu** : oiya lupa

 **pucu** : selamat pagi semuanya

 **pucu** : good mormint all

 **danik** : gosok gigi dulu biar kaga typo

 **pucu** : biarin -_-

 **niju** : gitu ya pc aku ga dibales

 **niju** : tapi kesini dulu

 **pucu** : eh gak gitu kali

 **niju** : ?

 **danik** : yang ini semenya yang ngambek

 **niju** : bodo

 **taeminnie** : aing nyimak aja dah

 **dewi3** : iya dong kamu yang meramaikan hatiku jeiar

 **sohyeh** : pagi pagi uda para umbar kemesraan

 **sohyeh** : aing gapapa kok, aing kuat

 **kenta787** : ^ jomblo detected

 **sohyeh** : iy aing jomblo, tp aing bahagia kok, mas kenta

 **donghokang** : kalo kenta787 jomblo juga nggak?

 **s_jong** : masi ejong liatin, tennang aja

 **danik** : noh bininya muncul

 **hmhyun** : hahahahaa..

 **hmhyun** : numpang ketawa

 **hmhyun** : dahal gaada yang lucu

 **KHB** : kenta jomblo bang donghokang , gmana? Mau disewa? Apa mo dikawin kontrak sekalian?

 **taeminnie** : jadiin selir aje

 **kenta787** : aing kaga jomblo, cuma single

 **ha_sungwoon** : baru bangun buka hape liat line notipnya 999+ jadi sedih

 **kenta787** : camkan itu

 **KHB** : hahahaa..

 **ha_sungwoon** : aing ketinggalan banyak pasti

 **pucu** : yaaah ujin ngambek beneran. Gimana ini?

 **KHB** :wkwkwkkwwk...

 **danik** : rayu dong pucu

 **on9** : doyeon juga ngambek

 **on9** : lelah aing

 **shihyun** : hahaaa...

 **danik** : masih pagi uda rame aja

 **shihyun** : ga ngerti kalian ngomongin apa

 **dewi3** : incess nyimak aja

 **danik** : kalian pasti pada belom mandi

 **sohyeh** : eh kok tau

 **sohyeh** : mas danik penerawang ya?

 **danik** : njir penerawang

 **sanggyun** : ic penerawang

 **somi?** : ngmongin penerawqng jari ken main 2w

 **danik** : somi penuh typo

 **samuelll** : hahahaa...

 **samuelll** : typo bertebaran

 **somi?** : biarin

 **somi?** : ww kuy

 **samuelll :** malesssss

 **pucu** : males ah, mo ngrayu ujin duly

 **xiyeonP** : kuykuy siapa yang punya botnya

 **danik** : cogan off dylu ye

 **danik** : jan pada kangen

 **KHB** : belon ditinggal ae uda kangen gemana dong? danik

 **on9** : hemeh -_-

 **KuanL** : kalo semua gabung, ada 202 pemain bsa kaga ya?

 **somi?** : yakin gakuat bot nya

 **minakang** : bot nya marah ntar merasa diremehkan

 **seonho yoo** : hai hai

 **jihoon cute** : hai ho

 **minakang** : btw gaada yang minat buat share foto foto nikahannya mas moonbok mas hyunwoo nih?

 **jihoon cute** : ngapain? Kan uda di share di ig nya mas moonbok

 **minakang** : kalo ig males crop. Disini tinggal save, hehehee...

 **danik** : mager kirim

 **jae_1** : sayang kuot

 **Bulan Box** : pc aja say aku kirimin minakang

 **minakang** : makasi makasi

 **bjy gans** : hoaaam

 **bjy gans** : baru bangun

 **samuelll** : ^ gaada yang nany

 **bjy gans** : sekilas info doang

 **sohyeh** : infontertidakpenting 2k17

 **bjy gans** : mantan mah gitu kalo gamon

 **danik** : tinggalin ah biar berduaan

 **minkyungroa** : katanya off kok masi muncul

 **danik** : oiye, hahaaaa

 **bjy gans** : wkwkwkwwk

 **hmhyun** : balikan aja uda, buruan mumpung sohye masi blm taken

 **bjy gans** : tapi gw nya taken

 **jihoon cute** : ow cuktaw dah

 **sanggyun** : mmps!

 **RohTH** : hahaaa..

 **RohTH** : yang ngambek nambah nih

 **RohTH** : buat yang pasangannya lg ngambek sabar ya, ini ujian

 _Today_

 **ponyosewoon** : mendadak sepi setelah mas **RohTH muncul**

 **sohyeh** : mana sepinya bertahan 3 hari lagi

 **RohTH** : cogan disebut

 **jinyoung bae** : 3

 **kim yj** : 3? apanya yang 3 bae?

 **RohTH** : kirain apa, ternyata cuma ditag buat dinistain

 **KHB** : ^ lu emg nista hyung

 **don9han** : oke, gaada jatah makan malam buat hyunbin hyung

 **KHB** : gatakut, bisa beli diluar

 **sanggyun** : oke, jatah makan malam hyunbin buat aing

 **KHB** : biarin

 **KHB** : ntar mo dinner ama anu

 **bang taedong** : hyunbin ntar mo dinner sama saya

* * *

 _vomment dong_


	9. 8

**pd101 (202)**

 **.**

 **seonhoho** : gaes, bantuin dong

 **jaehwanganssekali** : bantu apa?

 **sohyeh** : ada apa ho?

 **lgl** : kang guanlin siap membantu, sayang

 **seonhoho** : bantu aku melupakan hutang hutangku

 **danik** : hutang ya dibayar bukan dilupain

 **lgl** : hutang ke siapa dan berapa? sini biar kang guanlin bayar, jan kek orang susah

 **sam** : hutang permen sama sam tiga belas bungkus, total satu juta lima ratus ribu won

 **lgl** : permen apa narkoba tubuh mahal amat _-_

 **seonhoho** : bohong itu sam hyung, hoho cuma ngutang 1 bungkus kok. yang lain kan udah hoho bayar tunai

 **naynay** : nah loh mana yang bener

 **jaehwan gans** : berbunga kali ngutang di **sam**

 **lgl** : wah gamau bayar kl berbunga segala

 **lgl** : lupain aja syg **seonhoho**

 **pinky kyung** : wah samuel tak patut... ckckckck

 **sam** : omg!

 **sam** : beneran ini ada notanya.

 **sam** : sam mana mungkin ambil riba

 **sam** : jan pada negthink sama sam

 **sam** : come on

 **naynay** : aing nyimak aja dah

 **jaehwan gans** : /nyimak sambil makan popcorn/

 **lgl** : mana bukti notanya kirim pc coba **sam**

 **sam** : sip sip, wait

 **hwang min** : duh adek presiden beli permen aja ngutang

 **lgl** : buruan **sam**

 **sohyeh** : dan hoho nya malah ngilang


	10. 10

**Pd101 (101)**

 **anucup** berikan penjelasan mu **ujinbesar**

 **yoobyeongari** aku juga menunggu penjelasanmu **laiguanlin**

 **incessjihoon** aing nyimak aja

 **incessdaehwi** /dengerin koran/

 **incessiwung** ini chat woi, diketik bukan diomongin **incessdaehwi**

 **0n9** ic trio incess

 **H.** wuih ada trio incess. Aing yang ratu bisa apa

 **komurola** ratunya belom punya raja..ayo yang minat bisa daftar langsung ke ratunya

 **byunhyunmin** mau dong

 **yoobyeongari** mau apa **byunhyunmin**

 **byunhyunmin** mau jsri kingnya queen

 **H.** punya apa berani daftar kamu **byunhyunmin**

 **komurola** ciaaa langsung ada yang daftar

 **Nyeon Gans** wah incessku ?ￂﾠ **incessiwung**

 **ujinbesar** apaan sih

 **ujinbesar** kan uda jelas

 **ujinbesar** lg qtime ama yg baru, jan ganggu

 **laiguanlin** nah rt

 **anucup** ok dah. FIX

 **anucup** aing jomblo

 **komurola** nah ini satu lg incess jomblo yang mau bisa langsung daftar ke orangnya

 **anucup** njir dipromot

 **komurola** sans ae, gratis kok **anucup**

 **danikdaniel** daftar gk y ? ﾟﾙﾄ

 **jaehwanyth** jadi selir saya aja yuk **anucup**

 **sewoonnyo** masih saya liatin. Gapapa. Lanjutin aja pak **jaehwanyth**

 **sungwoonnyamastae** mampus lo pak **jaehwanyth**

 **dongdonghan** wkwkwkkwkwk

 **dongdonghyun** hehhehehee...

 **sanggyun** ciaaa yang kapelan dn

 **0n9** crack pair macam apa lgi ini

 **jeiar gans** daripada galau mending main ww **yoonbyeongari anucup**

 **shihyunnie** yuk

 **danikdaniel** mainnya di gc ww ae jan dsiini

 **anucup** gk mood

 **J Huang** Moonbok hyung ama Hyunwoo hyung kapan punya debay?

 **ujinkecil** ikutan main ww

 **ren terbaru** putus ama ujin besar, ganti aja ama ujin kecil **anucup**

 **ujinkecil** waduh

 **ujinkecil** ?

 **anucup** gimana ya

 **incessjihoon** masa abis ama yang besar gantinya kecil, ntar ga puas ucup

 **incessdaehwi** incess gabaca, incess lg boker

 **jaehwanyth** mangkanya sama bapak aja.. lebi besar dijamin lebi puas

 **anucup** jyjyk sia **jaehwanyth**

 **sewoonnyo** terus terus, gas terus, bagus ?

 **jisungyoon** no pic = hoax **jaehwanyth**

 **sewoonnyo** pen banget ya liat anunya laki saya? **jisungyoon**

 **jaehwanyth** maaf barang berharga gaboleh dfoto. Tp diliat bole ?ￂﾠ **jisungyoon**

 **taehyunnyadekswoon** yang paling gede diem aja biar gk dibilang sombong ?

 **0n9** situ kan pendek gimana bisa gede **taehyunnyadekswoon**

 **taehyunnyadekswoon** gapercaya? Tanya aja ama **sungwoonnyamastae**

 **H.** njir ngomongin gituan

 **komurola** jadi keinget saya ya? **H.**

 **woojinyoung** ? ﾟﾌﾚ? ﾟﾌﾚ?

 **leedaniel** BUBAR BUBAR BUBAR!

 **leedaniel** _ batas suci _


	11. 11

**PD101 BOYS (101)**

 **.**

 **dewiincess** : hai semuanya

 **dewiincess** : selamat siang

 **dewiincess** : jan lupa bernafas

 **dewiincess** : jan lupa juga makan

 **princejeiar** : hm..

 **byunhyunmin** : iya incess

 **byunhyunmin** : kalo ada kenalan incess yang jomblo boleh dong kenalin ke hyunmin, hehee

 **lakinyadoyeon** : bah nyari incess kok nitip daehwi, dikasinya cabe ntar. Paling banter ya cabe tobat kek dia

 **dewiincess** : hina aja terus dewi. hina aja. kalian semua suci dewi penuh dosa

 **jinyoung1** : jan gitu hwi, gabaek

 **jinyoung2** : hwi nggak penuh dosa kok

 **jinyoung2** : hwi cm micheotji kek jinyoung

 **jinyoung3** : nongol juga ah

 **princejeiar** : njir jinyoun

 **dewiincess** : makasih jinyoung 2

 **parkwoodam** : jinyoung 2 yang woojinyoung. jinyoung 1 yang baejinyoung. jinyoung 3 yang jinyoung

 **jinyoung 3** : sotoy

 **dewiincess** : udah gitu dp nya samaan blank semua. pusing pala incess

 **sewoonnyo** : ntar ong seongwoo sama park seongwoo juga jadi seongwoo1 seongwoo2 mampus kita

 **woojin1** : nah ide bagus, woojin juga berubah nih

 **woojin2** : haloha

 **seongwoo1** : hehehehe

 **seongwoo2** : hai hai

 **minkiren** : untung nama saya gak ada kembarannya

 **kdh1** : kami ikutan juga

 **kdh2** : hehehehe

 **kdh3** : biar bingung

 **dongbinnie** : pusing

 **youngminnie** : minum paramex **dongbinnie**

 **kdh3** : eh kok jd iklan **youngminnie**

 **youngminnie** : saya tau mana yang kdh kim donghyun, karena kontaknya sudah saya rinem jadi KESAYANGAN PACA

 **mas sam** : jyjyk alay

 **kdh3** : ngakak namanya MASSAM

 **kdh2** : masam ya mbar

 **daniel1** : main ww kuy

 **daniel2** : pindah lapak ke gc ww buruan

 **seongwoo1** : okeeee

 **laiguanlin** : cus

 **jinyoung2** : otw

.


	12. 12

**Pd101 (202)**

* * *

Sewoonnyo : kdh3 pacanyakdh kirim foto yang tadi dong

Sewoonnyo : yang di backstage ama jbj juga

Sewoonnyo : pake hapenya sapa tadi?

pacanyakdh : hape aing, tapi kehapus tadi T.T

Sewoonnyo : hm ...

kdh3 : biasa paca mah

kdh3 : video kita ae kehapus

pacanyakdh : hush, jan buka aib

ujin besar : wkwkwkwk dongpaca hyung

danikang : cintaku mana ini cintaku?

yehyun : disini cintamu

danikang : bukan

yehyun : lalu yang mana?

ujin besar : cintanya lgl disini

pacanyakdh : siapakah cintanya kangdaniel?

leedaniel : daniel yang mana nih

Sewoonnyo : ya bukan lu lah, kan pada kenalnya lu gwanghyun leedaniel

sondongmyun : dn nya youngmin hyung gw bacanya pacarnyakdh

 _Today_

Sewoonnyo : pagi semuanya

Sewoonnyo : jan lupa .awali hari kalian dengan mendengarkan lagu terbaru saya Baby It's U

Gunhee : i c promosi -_-

pacanyakdh : jan lupa mandi sambil dengerin lagunya MXM DIAMOND GIRL

kdh3 : dijamin mandi anda akan jadi lebih berfaedah?

sohyeh : apa hubungannya y?

jbj1 : jangan lupa juga sarapan pagi sambil nonton mv JBJ Flower agar sarapan anda menjadi lebih nikmat 👍

jbj7 : rainz kaga promosi jg?

doyeonnie : kok jbj sampai 7? Bukannya 6?

kiwon : nganu

kiwon : 7 itu mas taedong

pacanyakdh : haknyeon gk promosi jg?

sml : mo promosi jg tp masa promosinya uda lewat

iwung : bukan lapak promote plis -_-

danikang : sewoon nih ygg mulai

Sewoonnyo : bubar ada bang daniel

moonbx : na

kdh2 : si

moonbx : belom selesai sia

moonbx : nanya dong.

kdh1 : boleh

moonbx : kdh123, jbj1234567 ini siapa aja -_-

jbj6 : kdh3 ud pastibdonghyun

jhn : jangan lupa yang mengawali hari dengan naik kendaraan ke tempat kerja / kampus / sekolah / rumah pacar, daripada bosen d jalan, dengerin lagunya The Boyz aja, Boy.

0n9 : chungha gk promote roller coaster?

minakang : roller coaster? Bukannya jet coaster?

Ch_young : -_-

baejinpalinggans : bukannya bianglala ya?

jihun : bukannya tornado ya?

sshyuk : garink

chungha : rumah hantu ae sekalian

shihyunnie : 💩 smua kalian


	13. 13

pd101 boys (101)

* * *

mxm2 : yohooooooo

mxm2 : gabut oi...

kdh2 : mxm2 ini donghyun or youngmin

mxm2 : youngmin

mxm2 : no 1 ttp donghyun

mxm2 : donghyun no 1 di hati pokoknya

daehwii : ciaaa yang bucin

kdh2 : ihiiir... yang lagi kasmaran

mxm2 : ih jimayu /sembunyiin muka

mxm1 : masakin dong yang, laper

mxm2 : mo makan apa

k sangbin : plis jan pacaran disini

k sangbin : hargailah yang jomblo

minkiRen : nah duakan ^

taemin : jangan mendua kasian yang jomblo

taehyun : iya bagi bagi ama yang jomblo

kimyeh : nah, temanya jomblo dan saya tersindir

0n9 : untung ada dek yeon, jadi nggak jomblo

danik : cuma jadi pelarian ae kasian dek yeon

0n9 : mantan sirik ae

woojin2 : apalagi mantan yang jombs

khb : ngena banget ya ^

k sangbin : kecil kecil cabe rawit emang

woojin2 : /kabur/

danik : untung kaga ngerasa

danik : untung juga bukan jombs

jeiar : hemeh -_-

jeiar : kang senter mah suka gitu

jeiar : dahal baru kmaren curhat

jeiar : lelah menjomblo

jaehwanyth : wkwkwkwkwk

sewoonnyo : lele nya jaehwan aja gk ada yg jomblo

jaehwanyth : danik kalah ama lele wkwkwkwk

haknyun : babi gw ae uda punya calon, masa danik belom

danik : jangan samakan cogan dengan lele ataupun babi

danik : gw bukan jomblo, cm single karena belom ada yang pas. thx

0n9 : belom ada yang pas ya wkwkwkwk

..


	14. 14

**PD101 (202)**

* * *

 **Sohyeh** : hai hai

 **Sohyeh** : sepi nih

 **Sohyeh** : pada kemana

 **ChungHa :** sibuk

 **ChungHa** : main rollercoaster

 **Sanggyun** : sibuk nanem bunga

 **Yongguk** : Sibuk nyiramin bunga

 **KwhB** : sibuk mupuk bunga

 **TaeHyun** : sibuk metikin bunga

 **D0n9h4n** : sibuk ngrawat bunga

 **k3nt4 :** aing motoin bunga aj dah

 **shihyun** : sini ntar kirim bunganya ksini, awas kl nggak

 **sung gans** : wkwkwkwk...

 **s sunghyuk** : saya dan kawan kawan sih sibuk ngocok kamu

 **h eunq** : ya nggak gitu juga kali hyuk **s sunghyuk**

 **k_seongri** : malu gw, malu

 **sewoon_j** : posthink aja, mungkin lg ngocok telur, bikin meringue si sunghyuk

 **ktd** : lah dia bilang ngocok kamu tadi, bukan ngocok telur

 **s sunghyuk** : salah salah, saya salah, salahnya lagi saya belum upgrade jadi nggak bisa unsend

 **kdh2** : buruan update lah

 **s sunghyuk** : bntar cari wifi dlu

 **pacaaaaaaaa** : aing ama donghyun mah lagi jadi kolektor diamond

 **danikang** : ^ bd

 **kdh3** : awas ya bang danik

 **kdh1 :** hoiii... cogan bek

 **Sohyeh** : heran, katanya pada sibuk, tapi nongol

 **KwhB :** nongol salah, ngilang juga salah

 **Sohyeh** : ehehehee... maap

 **minakang** : mending main ww

 **Sejeong** : gabisa


	15. 15

**PD101 s12 (202)**

* * *

 **kwhyeop :** hai hai semua, ketemu lagi dengan saya yang ganteng

 **kwhyeop :** loadchat parah

 **jihoon :** selamat datang di pd101 s12 ada yang bisa saya bantu?

 **ujinyoung :** ada

 **kangdani :** mau beli pembalut bersayap isi 12 ada? **jihoon**

 **sohyeh :** ic pembalut

 **kwhb :** danik lagi dapet makanya butuh pembalut

 **hasung :** danik bocor

 **kangdani** : bct kalian semua kwhb **hasung**

 **minakang** : hemeh

 **jisung** : mau yang reguler? night? atau yang extra long? **kangdani**

 **somii :** ngomongin apaan dah kalian -_-

 **kangdani :** bubar ada somi

 **kdhnyaiym** : ponyo kapan main ke dorm mxm

 **jaehwann** : ic ponyo

 **sewoonnyo** : kapan kapan hyun

 **paca milik kdh** : sini nyo, ama gwanghyun juga ntar kubikinin telur ceplok

 **jaehwann** : mau ikut tpi sibuk

 **kdhnyaiym** : gak ada yang ngajak lu pak lele

 **jaehwann** : jahat -_-

 **daniel2** : wah gabisa ada urusan keluarga

 **sewoonnyo** : kita bertiga aja

 **kdhnyaiym** : trisam ?

 **paca milik kdh** : kok ena di situ ya? **kdhnyaiym**

 **kdhnyaiym** : iya dong harus

 **sewoonnyo** : ?

 **jaehwann** : ponyo masih aa liatin

 **sewoonnyo** : awas jan .liatnya ntar naksir **jaehwann**

 **0n9** : bikin mc plis -_-

 **woojin1** : mas **0n9** butuh mc buat apa? Mas ong mau kawin? Pa sunatan?

 **kangdani** : ic sunatan

 **kangdani** : mantan gw mo sunat ? ﾟﾤﾣ?

 **0n9** : multi chat please.

 **sewoonnyo** : udah ada kok mc nya dongpacapo

 **kdhnyaiym** : tapi lagi pengen disini

 **paca milik kdh** : kapan kapan kalo pak lele gk sibuk ikutan, jadi foursome ?

 **kangdani** : rusuh kalian ?

 **minakang** : aku gabaca..aku lagi poop

 **jihoon** : foursome judul sinetron

 **daniel2** : ikutan . Jadi kameramen

 **sewoonnyo** : gaperlu, pake tripod bisa

 **paca milik kdh** : jan ikut hyun, ntar situ ikutan engas

 **hasung** : baru tau, ponyo orang ketiga dongpaca

 **sewoonnyo** : ngga juga

 **juhaknyun** : waaw

 **paca milik kdh** : yg gatau gosah ikut2an

 **jaehwann** : mereka bertiga (kadang berempat tambah saya atau gwanghyun) emang susah dimengerti

 **minhyun hwang** : wah wah

 **sewoonnyo** : pindah mc aja yu. Atau bikin gc ama gwanghyun .ugha


	16. 16

**Pd101 (202)**

* * *

 **danikang** : 388

 **danikang** : rame tumben

 **sewoonnyo** : ckk tan

 **sewoonnyo** : tan mantan

 **MinkiChoi** : oooh oooh

 **Minkyung** : uuh uuh

 **danikang** : eeeh eeeh

 **ksgyun** : iih iih

 **sejeong** : aah aahh

 **minakang** : sejeong desah napadah -_-

 **0n9** : pada desah berjamaah

 **jaehwannnn** : dek sewoon ngga desah jg?

 **sewoonnyo** : ngga makasih

 **hasung** : sewoon mah desahnya kalo pas ber2an ama pak jae

 **jisung** : -_-

 **sewoonnyo** : mbak hasung tau ae heheee

 **danikang** : njs

 **jaehwannnn** : bilang ae iri yang jomblo

 **yehyunnnnn** : untung gk ngrasa

 **kwhyeop** : wkwkwkwk

 **jihoonnn** : n nya pada banyak npdh

 **kdh2** : ic desah desah

 **danikang** : ^ langsung muncul ni orang kl ada yang omongin desah, heran

 **youngca** : heleh desah2

 **kdh2** : kak paca desahannya oke btw

 **youngca** : oh gt ya dibuka disini. Oke. Gaada lagi desah2an setelah ini **kdh2**

 **kdh1** : mampus lo!

 **woojinkecil** : wkwkwkwkkwk

 **KIMYONGGUK** : BAHAGIA GW!

 **kdh2** : ih kak paca kejam

 **kdh2** : tega

 **jaehwannnn** : sini sama bapak aja paca

 **sewoonnyo** : bapak sini deh, udah ditunggu gunting


	17. 17

**Pd101boys (101)**

 **.**

 **Yoon Js** : hai guys  
Good morning jangan lupa sarapan biar nggak mati

 **yeh-yun** : iyain

 **Dan** : masakin eomma

 **Yoon Js** : mau apa, nak?

 **kdh3** : mau juga mau juga

 **kwhb** : lu lg makan bege **kdh3**

 **yongguk** : kalian berdua ya

 **k3nt4** : soapa uang dimaksud yongguk kaloan berdua?

 **jaehwannn** : typonya si cabe bikin sakit mata euy

 **k3nt4** : ^ bacot ae bapak lele

 **kdh2** : mau juga eomma **Yoon Js**

 **Yoon Js** : nggak nggak, eomma males masak

 **Haswoon** : sini umi masakin yang laper

 **GuanL** : bole dong dimasakin umi

 **Haswoon** : yuk sini

 **GuanL** : beneran?

 **Haswoon** : masA boong?

 **kdh3** : awas mas tae, jan ngegame mulu, itu pacarnya otw ditikung kaleng kong guan

 **justin** : kaleng kong guan. Hmm. Jadi laper

 **Roh** : gpp tikung ae

 **justin** : beli kong guan dimana ya?

 **kdh3** : di warung mas yongjin ada tin

 **justin** : bisa delivery gak? Mager nih

 **KyongJin** : gk bsa mas. Pake gojek aja **justin**

 **on9** : sini pake jasa OngJek aja

 **k3nt4** : mau dong order OngJek buat beli kondom rasa kentang goreng

 **kdh3** : jyjyk sangat **k3nt4**

 **k3nt4** : bilang jyjyk tp ntar lu minta juga kntl

 **Yoon Js** : astaga kalian anak JBJ

 **taeddd** : wawaawaaa jadi beginikah kalian tanpa saya?

 **eunikh** : anak rainz mah alim alim

 **Haknyun** : apaalagi the boyz

 **Sewoonnyo** : yang soloist bisa apa

 **jungjung** : hemeeh kalian ini

 **Haswoon** : anak wanna1 yang terbaik dah

 **woodam hyung** : udah jan berantem

 **Gwanghyun** : yang belommdebut bisa apa

 **minkiren** : bubar bubar bubar!

? ﾟﾘﾫ? ﾟﾘﾫ


End file.
